Kamikitsune
by Alara Phoenix
Summary: In the upper class world, there are always two sides to every story. Casual life & Formal life. Despite being rich, Naruko has never stepped foot into the Formal world. She has no idea that there is one man who has never stepped out of it. AU Fem!Naruto


**AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ!**

Hiya! Hope you enjoy the first Naruto fanfic I've managed to upload!

All I really wanted to say was - NO FLAMES PLEASE! I write fanfiction because I love anime and love writing, I don't really care if you hate my fic but I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself. Anyone who has any ideas for what I could do later or if you see any spelling mistakes then by all means please review! I'd love to hear from you.

Anyone who is against fem!Naruto should press the back button now, cuz you sure as hell won't like this.

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Kamikitsune'**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix**

**Chapter 1**

"Naru?" a voice called from downstairs, "Naruko!" The blonde mumbled and rolled over under her sheets. "Naru! Hinata-chan is here! Get your lazy bum out of bed!" Ding-dong! The doorbell rang distantly. "Oh dear... Kyuu-kun, would you get your sister up please? It's bad enough that she's stayed in bed practically all day and now she's going to be late again. Honestly that girl... she even asked me to call her..." The doorbell rang again. "Hai hai, I'm coming...!"

Abruptly, Naruko's bedroom door swung open and someone crossed the dark room to shove open her curtains. The sunlight streamed in revealing a messy mane of scarlet hair, emerald eyes and sharp canines that flashed now in a cheeky grin. Naruko hissed like a vampire at the unexpected and despised brightness before burying herself in her sheets. "Oy Foxy enough of that; it's your party in the first place. It'll take you a few hours to reach the venue by car; if you don't move your ass now you're gonna miss it." When he got no reply, the red head sighed and made for the door. "Fine, I don't care. But if you're not getting up then you don't want that instant ramen you specifically bought for today right? Don't worry; it won't go to waste. I was just thinking that I could do with some nice hot ramen for lunch..."

Bed sheets flew across the room and an angry nineteen year old blonde launched herself at her brother. "Don't you DARE lay a hand on my ramen!" She screeched, chasing him down the stairs. He skidded into the living room laughing to hide behind his mother in the kitchen. "I got her up." He said unnecessarily as Naruko attempted to claw him. Their mother, who sported the same dark red-orange hair and green eyes as her son, whacked her daughter over the head with a spatula. "Leave your brother alone and go get ready!" Kushina demanded angrily, "You're going to make everyone late again!"

Naruko, standing there in her orange night singlet and mini shorts, rubbed the lump on her head with a blank expression. "...Eh? Late for what?" Both red heads groaned in exasperation and she looked from one to the other waiting for an explanation. "Kyuubi...?" "Ok listen up Foxy, I'll say it slow. You remember your birthday was a few days ago right? You couldn't celebrate because you had to take KU's entrance exam. So instead Hinata and Inuzuka arranged for the three of you to go to that new nightclub that opened last week. Ok? Did you get that?" "... ...Um..." Sweat drop... "Ok. You... Hinata... Inuzuka... Go... Club... Tonight..." "Kyuu that's just going to make it even more confusing for her..."

"AAGH! THE PARTY!" Naruko checked the time, yelped and promptly sprinted back upstairs screaming, "I'M GONNA BE LAAAAATE!"

Kyuu gave his mother the victory sign, "Knew I'd get through to her in the end." His mother just shook her head as he went back to his room. "Are you sure that this is alright Hinata-chan?" she called, directing her voice to the meals area where a pretty young woman with long black hair sat eating pancakes with carefully restrained glee. "Please don't worry about it Kushina-san," Silver eyes met green ones warmly and lips arched up in a soft mischievous smile, "We figured that Naru-chan would be late so we told her we had to leave an hour earlier than we actually do. Besides, your pancakes are the best!" Kushina laughed merrily. "Well thank you. Give my regards to your mother when you see her won't you." "Of course."

**/-)**

Upstairs, Naruko hastily took a quick shower, washing her golden knee length hair in record time. She usually wore it in two long pony tails on either side of her head, even though her brother said it made her look like a two year old, but today she only tied the front back out of her face letting the rest of it hang loose. Next she did her eyeliner, drawing it swiftly and carefully on the insides of her lids before covering the top with black and silver eye shadow. She darkened her lashes with a little mascara before replacing all of the cosmetics she had used in her make up bag and in turn, shoving that into her hand bag. Most likely she'd be fixing it up again later.

Her skin, not that she was bragging, was flawless and completely covered in an even light tan. She had no pimples or blemishes to speak of and in all honesty, the only thing that marred her face was six thin whisker-like scars on her cheeks – three on each side. Although the memories associated with those scars were painful, Naruko refused to let them make her remember her past and had instead grown to like them as a part of who she was.

With her golden hair, people often said she looked like a fox hence Kyuubi's nickname for her. No matter how many times she pointed out that foxes weren't golden but more of a red-brown rusty colour, it never seemed to make much of a difference. Maybe it was Russet? She thought that was what it was called.

Her lips were already naturally nice and pink so she didn't bother with lip colour, instead just smearing on a bit of lip gloss. Then with her hair and makeup done she moved to her nails, expertly buffing, trimming and filing before giving both her fingers and toes one coat of clear nail sealer vanish and two coats of black polish.

Then she began with jewellery. She had three piercings in each ear, one up the top and two in the lobe. For the top she inserted small silver hoops with sparkly white zerconia's. For the next piercings down she put in small black skulls with white zerconia eyes and teeth, and in the last piercings she decided on simple but large white zerconia drops. Around her neck she placed both a black band choker also studded with white zerconia, and a large white zerconia drop on a black cord. With the two together it just looked like one necklace; an extremely awesome one at that, according to Naruko anyway.

Finally she moved to her wardrobe. First came her new black lace bra and knickers because, she giggled, she wanted to at least feel sexy if not look it; and she was going to do her best to look it. Pulling on a long sleaved net shirt and fishnet stockings as she assumed it would be cold based on the temperatures of the past few days, she added over the top of that a slightly faded black pleated denim miniskirt and a snug black top. The shirt was artfully torn so that it revealed a small strip of her cleavage and a strip of her toned tummy, and its short sleaves hung just off her shoulders. After shoving a dozen or so silver and black bangles on each wrist, she surveyed her reflection critically in the mirror.

Black framed eyes of lapis lazuli and perfect lips pouted daintily. Her clothes hugged her slender figure and the skirt and stockings showed off her long legs. Pleased with her appearance, Naruko blew herself a kiss before grabbing her bag and running downstairs. "I'm ready!" She yelled, skidding to a halt in the living room. Hinata poked her head around the corner. "Great!" She said cheerfully, "Right on time!" Naruko just blinked. She could have sworn that she'd been late...

"Kyuubi?" Kushina called, "The girls are ready to go!" "Coming...!" There was a muffled crash and a curse before Kyuubi came down the stairs with two large boxes in his arms. "Kyuu! You're going to hurt yourself! Take them one at a time!" "It's _fine _mother; I'm strong enough." "Right. Strength won't save you when you fall and break your neck..." Kyuu rolled his eyes behind his mothers back making the girls giggle. As he headed out the front to pack them into the boot of his black Ferrari, Naruko helped Hinata finish the rest of her pancakes. "Heeeey! Get your own!" Naruko stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "Food always tastes better if it's not yours." She teased before blinking as she realised what Hinata was wearing.

Black mini shorts revealed long pale and slender legs and her dark purple strappy dress-shirt hugged her bust before flaring. The bottom was cut on an angle, so the one side hung just above the top of her shorts showing a thin line of pale skin and the other side stopped just above the bottom of the black material. Her waist length hair was also loose and she had twisted and pinned back her fringe with a couple of bobby pins. Mysterious silver eyes were also accented by a circle of black and her lips were dusted with a sparkle of pink. Nails were carefully painted purple, as it was her favourite colour and she wore purple and silver bands on her wrists. At her ears flashed a couple of simple amethyst drops and they were complimented by a single larger amethyst hanging from a black cord around her neck.

"Uwaa!" Naruko hugged her friend tightly. "You're so _pretty_!" Hinata brushed the compliment off with a wave. Once upon a time she would have gone bright red and shyly mumbled something along the lines of thank you, but being best friends with Naruko had its consequences and over the years she had grown a lot more confident. "You're the prettiest." She replied with a laugh, "Even if you can't see it yourself." And that was true; no matter how many compliments she received, Naruko never once had thought of herself as prettier than anyone else. No one could understand it.

"Hey! Are you girls coming or what!" Kyuubi called from outside, "I have things to do you know!" "Ah! We're coming!" Naruko yelled back as they rushed for the front door. Once there they quickly pulled on their shoes or boots rather. Naruko's were high, rising to just cover her knees whereas Hinata's were ankle length. "This is going to be soooo much fun!" The blonde squealed as she hurriedly pulled on her warm dark grey military style coat.

Hinata finished buttoning her black double breasted trench coat and followed the blonde bombshell outside into the chilly breeze with a giggle at her frivolity. To Naruko's obvious disbelief, her brother was wearing a black tank and jeans seemingly not at all bothered by the cold. She kept her comments to herself though; the last time she had asked him how he could ignore the cold, he'd told her it was because of how hot he was. Arrogant idiot...

As they got in, he complained that he felt like a chauffeur because both of them were sitting in the back, but they ignored him and he grumbled to himself as they pulled out of the driveway. "What do you think it'll be like? Florescent lights, a crowded dance floor, bass that you can feel in your head...! " Naruko asked excitedly as they zoomed down the road. Kyuubi never paid attention to things as trivial as speed limits. Strangely enough, he never got caught. Hinata laughed at her excitement. "Probably, but it has to be something out of the ordinary you know – _everyone _who's been there says it's just amazing. I hope the music's good..."

They continued to chat the entire way to their destination; the home of their friend Kiba Inuzuka. As the car stopped, the front door opened and a mane of crazy wild white was shoved out. The man seemed to be in his early twenties like Kyuu, boasting a silver lip piercing and two red fang tattoos that glared from his face. "Heeeey! You're here!" He flashed a grin at them as Kyuubi sarcastically held the door for the girls to get out. Unsurprisingly, they were still chatting. "I really hope they have that weird blue drink I had at Starzone... it was amazing and I don't even know what it was called! As well as the green one! That was so... Oh, hey Kazu! Is Kiba ready yet?" Kazura Inuzuka barked a laugh, "I should hope so; he's been in front of the mirror for two hours. Why don't you guys come in? His bedroom's just down the hall... Yep, now on your left... and don't worry about the dogs; I locked them out the back." Furious barking echoed somewhat muffled from behind the house and Kazu winced, "They don't like it..." he muttered ruefully.

As the girls disappeared into the house, Kazura moved to peer into the boot over Kyuubi's shoulder as he rearranged boxes. "_Finally _moving out then?" he asked with a flash of sharp teeth. Kyuu gave him a shove, "We're only twenty Kaz; don't be an ass. Besides I don't see _you _moving out anytime soon." Kazura winced, "Yah well, if I leave I'll be taking Zenmaru with me and I'm not sure how he'd feel about leaving the others..." Kyuubi snorted and punched him fondly. "Top priority's always the dogs." "No shit... So where you moving to anyway?"

Kyuubi gave him such a childish look of pure glee that it had him scared.

"You remember that place we drove past after Shukaku's twentieth last year? It was up for sale and Hanabi dragged us in for a look, remember?" Kazura thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "You mean the one with the frigging awesome loft, massive home theatre and the _below _ground basement pool! Dude! You bought that! How the hell did you _pay _for it!" Kyuu grinned. "I didn't. It was a birthday present from Dad." Kazura whistled. "I keep forgetting your family's loaded. On both sides too! Guess I never really think about it because you live in a normal house like us normal people. Or at least, you _used _to..." Kyuubi laughed as he shut the boot. "You calling me abnormal? Guess I can't invite you to my house party then..." "Noooo! I never said you were abnormal! I mean, you _aren't_ normal but that isn't a bad thing...! Oh come on man, you _have _to invite me! We're like best mates dude...!" Kyuu just laughed again. "Don't hold your dog breath."

**/-)**

When they came to the door Kazura had indicated, Naruko knocked loudly. "Kibaa! Guess whooo!" There came a yelp, a crash and a curse before the door hurriedly swung open. "H-hey guys... wow, you're actually on time for once; it's a miracle." Kiba bared his teeth in a grin that greatly resembled is brothers. They _would _have been almost identical if Kazura hadn't bleached his once chocolate brown hair.

Kiba was wearing tight black jeans with a skull belt buckle, socks and his metal dog tag. That was it. Hinata just giggled as Naruko sent him a wolf whistle. "Nice abs dog boy. Are you gonna keep admiring yourself or are we going? Not that I can't see why you'd be checking yourself out..." She added, leaning forward and prodding his stomach. Kiba flushed. "I couldn't decide on what to wear..." he muttered, moving back into his room. Naruko giggled and bounced in behind him. "You look great like that..." She muttered back copying him and Hinata couldn't stop laughing at Kiba's red face. "Look just grab a cool shirt... this ones alright... oh no wait, that one! Yeah... that looks so awesome! And a jacket... no, the black one...! Ooh you look so cool!

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Are you done?" she demanded dryly, "because we're gonna be late." "Let's go!" Naruko bounded out of the room leaving the others to follow. At least until Kiba remembered something. "Oh wait! My wallet and keys..." Naruko and Hinata put their shoes back on and moved outside to where Kyuubi was still talking to Kazura. Naruko promptly glomped him from behind, "We're going now Oni-chan! I'm sooo excited!" "I can tell." He replied with difficulty, untangling her arms from around his neck. "Be careful and stick close to Hinata and Kiba alright? If you start drinking, and we all know that you will, make sure you call a cab and if anything happens then call me." "Will do!" She yelled back as Kiba unlocked his sedan for them. Hinata pushed Naruko into the front passenger seat and claimed the back for herself saying she needed space.

Kiba was a little pink in the face as Naruko hung into his arm demanding that he hurried up and as the car pulled out of the driveway Kyuu just grinned and waved with Kazu. "That brother of yours still has a thing for my baby sister I see." Kazura snorted. "He's fallen completely." Kyuu just shook his head.

"Unless he tells her in simple language, she's not going to get it. Smooth of Hinata though, making her sit next to him." "Yeah, she's a lot like Hanabi in that way."

Kyuu glanced at him. "Talking about Hanabi, what's up with you and her? Been spending a fair bit of time with her eh?" Kazura fingered his lip stud nervously. "Don't know what you're talking about..." "Kaz, you were never good at lying." "S-Shut up! I wouldn't tell you even if there was something; you can't even keep a secret for one minute!" "Wha...! That was harsh...!" "But true." "Like hell! Who the hell would I tell anyway!" "Dude, you blow your mouth off to Shukaku every time you're in the same room."

"..."

"Exactly."

**/-)**

Kyuubi had been right; it _did _take a long time to get to their destination. By the time they got there it was already dark and Naruko was quite impatient. "Oh my god this is taking forever! Aren't we there yet!" She was really expecting them to say the same thing that they had for the past hour ("No!") so when Hinata exclaimed that she could see it out the window, it took a while before she realised what had been said. "We're here! Finally! Oh, Hina-chan would you mind checking my makeup quick? Thanks..."

Kiba dropped the girls at the entrance before going to find parking. Naruko gazed up at the large building feeling the beat pound through her shoes. "'The Lillian Shade' huh... sounds cool!" Hinata nodded in agreement looking around. The place was crowded and the queue was massive. With a glance at each other and long suffering sighs, the two of them looped arms before making their way to the back of the line. Their moods were lifted somewhat when guys all the way down the line sent them wolf whistles and calls of appreciation.

Because it was so long, Naruko and Hinata had expected Kiba to join them at some stage but this proved not to be the case when he texted them to let them know that the parking was completely full and that they were to go ahead without him. Not at all keen on the idea of waiting even longer than they already had, they did just that; presenting their ID at the door before passing through.

The music had been loud outside but inside it was overkill and Naruko loved every second of it. She could feel the bass pounding through her entire body and it almost felt like her heart was being controlled by the beat. There seemed to be one floor above the ground floor with balconies over looking the central dance floor on either side. One thing she hadn't expected was the florescent _orange _lights that blazed and flashed accompanied by bright purple. The place was a whirlwind of colour and excitement and Hinata shared her look of glee.

They snagged a table purely by chance as a small group of people left just as they went past and settled slightly impatiently to wait for Kiba. This scenario didn't last at all long though when Naruko got bored and promptly decided to go have fun without him. Hinata pouted but agreed because firstly Naruko had called shotgun and secondly it _was _supposed to be her party.

Gleefully racing to the bar, wondering vaguely if she was supposed to be feeling sorry for her friend or not before giving it up as a lost cause, she threw back a couple of shots of something and a margarita before returning with one for Hinata. When she finally got back to the table however, Hinata was gone and seeing Kiba's keys hastily shoved in her bag she came to the conclusion that he'd finally shown up and they'd gone to get drinks. '_Which means'_, Naruko thought gleefully, '_that they didn't need this one!' _and then proceeded to drink it herself. Her head was a little dizzy but she felt otherwise fine; warm and tingly on the inside.

That was when the music switched to a fast techno beat and she was drawn to the dance floor. She didn't really have anyone to dance with, but that was easily taken care of. Positioning herself in the middle of the floor where everyone could easily see her, she stood still for a moment with closed eyes unaware that a few eyes were already on her. She focused entirely on the music, the pounding of the beat that seemed to echo her heartbeat and matching her breathing to the bass. She was the music, music was her soul.

Letting out a sigh of pleasure she relaxed into the music letting her body sway with it. Then she flicked her long blonde hair back and started dancing like she knew how. The music consumed her and her movements were fluid, flawless. As she spun and moved suggestively, whistles and cat calls started as more people started noticing her but she ignored them, too deep into the music to notice. A circle formed around her as she moved faster never missing a beat, people around her clapping and cheering her on. Then two guys moved to join her and she was having the time of her life as they dirty danced together.

Somewhere along the line in became almost like a competition as more and more guys entered the circle. As soon as one guy hesitated, Naruko spun away to once again dance by herself. This seemed to give the guys ideas. More of them joined the circle and the ones who had been rejected left grinning ruefully. As she spun away again and again the crowd cheered and another took his place. When five guys tried to dance with her at once, she decided that something needed to be done.

Bouncing up to the DJ who she knew had been watching her she spoke quickly into his ear, her voice drowned out by the music and after listening for a few seconds he grinned broadly nodding. The music stopped as she returned to the center of her circle and people whistled and yelled anticipating what was about to happen. Then slowly one of her favourite techno songs began to reverberate around the room and she slipped into the beat easily.

First she just walked to the beat around the edge of the circle smiling suggestively at her onlookers before spinning and returning to the middle where she fluidly went down in the splits much to their obvious delight. Bouncing back up in the same motion Naruko smirked a little evilly at the crowd before starting to dance once more but this time she was obviously different. The beat was much faster than the one before and now that she was dancing seriously, Naruko held the eyes of all who looked upon her. The beat caught her and made her move; now that she had gotten serious she was breathtaking.

Most of the guys who had been dancing with her now fell back understanding that they couldn't keep up, but a few still had the courage to try. Among them were some who managed to stay with her for longer than a few minutes which the spectators at least thought was impressive. Naruko was just too unpredictable; sometimes running her hands over her partners' body, grinding against him, licking their faces even, but none of them made her really feel excited and before long she'd move on. The longer they could keep up with her, the more she tried to get away.

Suddenly after a pause a new guy moved toward her. He claimed long black hair with familiar silver eyes and Naruko distantly knew him as Hinata's sole cousin, of the main Hyuuga Family. But none of that mattered at the moment; he was just another contender.

She moved her hands down her body as she sidestepped him in a move that had thrown off so many of her other partners but to her distant surprise and pleasure he stepped easily with her and, for the first time that night, his hands ran down her sides to brush her hips. She moaned slightly as her excitement started to grow and her partners breath hitched at her reaction. Using his slight pause to her advantage she spun to face him very deliberately grinding her hip against his groin tantalisingly before she spun away to once more dance by herself.

"AND HE'S OUT! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE LATEST CONTENDER!" The DJ seemed to be getting in on the action. People clapped and cheered as he left; he was the only one to have gotten so far. But then a familiar brown hand caught her arm, spinning her to face him and she smirked up at Kiba's naughty grin. This one was going to be hard because he knew her and her tricks. They had, after all, done this before.

Their dance was hard and fast. They touched each other trying to get the other to hesitate and were dancing so naughtily that onlookers were getting nosebleeds. Naruko used Kiba's hands to touch her as they moved to the beat and she moaned in his ear. Finally he hesitated ever so slightly and she spun away but he caught her arm and pulled her back. Naruko however was not to be swayed by something like that. As she was pulled back she let the momentum carry her towards him and Kiba's eyes widened as he realised what she was about to do. But by then it was too late and her lips scorched his in a hot kiss before she spun away, gleefully returning to her solo dance floor.

"WOAH, A FLASHY WIN FOR OUR FOXY LADY! HOW ABOUT A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR RECORD BREAKER! GIVE IT UP FOLKS!" The crowd seemed only too happy to oblige and Kiba retreated with a rueful grin. Naruko spun to a halt with the end of the song gaining the loudest cheers and whistles. She grinned up at the DJ holding up one finger and he caught on quick enough.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! ONE MORE DANCE WITH THIS HOT FOX BEFORE SHE'S GONE! WHO'S GONNA BE THE LUCKY GUY? WE'RE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO'S YET TO STEP ON THIS DANCE FLOOR, SOMEONE WHO THINKS THEY HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO TAME THIS WILD GIRL! THINK YOU'RE UP FOR IT? KNOW SOMEONE ELSE WHO COULD SHOW HER A GOOD TIME? NO NEED TO BE SHY PEOPLE!"

As everyone waited for someone to step forward, Naruko took the opportunity to have another quick drink that the bartender passed her for free. Hell she wasn't complaining. "NO ONE'S COMING FORWARD WHICH MEANS THIS WILD GIRL WILL REMAIN WILD! A LITTLE DISAPPOINTING REALLY BUT I SUPPOSE PEOPLE KNOW WHEN THEY CAN'T WIN!" Naruko raised her glass to him with a smile and giggled when he bowed exuberantly in reply. It _was _a bit disappointing but her dance with Kiba had been fun. She wondered if and when she'd actually meet someone who could 'tame' her. The thought made her giggle and she watched from her stool as things started to go back to normal.

Wondering where Hinata and Kiba had gone, she glanced around unsuccessfully attempting to locate them. Then a pair of lustful dark eyes caught and held hers. Unable to look away, she stared into them as though compelled. Somehow there seemed to be a lot of power in his gaze; a kind of mental strength that made her shiver in anticipation.

A small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and she blinked before realising what she was doing and turning away quickly with a faint blush.

Peeking at him again a few minutes later and seeing to her relief that he had also turned away, instead listening to what his white haired companion was saying, she quickly ran her eyes over him and could not help but gaze in something akin to awe. He wore a black dress shirt with red stitching along the bottom and collar and dark jeans. His hair and skin was a beautiful contrast of the darkest ebony and creamy ivory and his eyes seemed to smoulder with carefully restrained emotion. He looked like a damn model. A god so damn erotic she could hardly bare it.

Abruptly she realised that he was watching her again with what appeared to be relative amusement. When he saw that she'd noticed he just smirked again and arched an eyebrow. '_Like what you see?'_ The message was all too clear and Naruko's face heated up immediately. Obstinately she stuck her tongue out at him and looked away with a disgruntled pout. Why did people _always _notice when she didn't want them to! Life was a bitch.

She was just considering going over when she received a text from Hinata. _'Kiba wants to leave,_' it said, _'so unless you want to split the taxi bill lets go.'_ Naruko frowned. Kiba wanted to leave? Why? _She _certainly didn't. Glancing over to find her eye candy still watching her, she sighed with slight irritation. Damn. Screw 'life was a bitch', fate was an even bigger pain in the ass. With another pout she dejectedly texted her friend back saying she'd meet them outside.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" she asked her admiring barmaid who moved closer. "See that dark haired guy in the corner; next to the guy with the white hair? Yeah, could you bring him another drink of whatever he's having? Oh, along with this..." She hurriedly but neatly wrote a message on a napkin with a pen borrowed from the barmaid before handing it to her along with enough money for both the drink and a generous tip. "Thank you." As the barmaid prepared the drink, Naruko smiled at those watching eyes once more before collecting her things and leaving to find the other two.

**/-)**

Dark eyes watched hungrily as the blonde left, feeling a little disappointed that she hadn't come over. "Um, excuse me..." The dark eyes turned in time to see a barmaid place another drink in front of him on top of what seemed to be a note. "This is...?" He questioned a little coldly. "Regards from the young blonde dancer." She smiled unfazed before moving back to the bar. He watched her leave before moving back to the note. "Well, what does it say!" prompted the white haired male. Slowly turning the note so it was readable, eyes followed the line of words carefully. As he reached the end the corner of his mouth had pulled up into a slight smirk and ignoring his loud companions' whines about wanting to see it, he folded it carefully and tucked it into a pocket. The words lingered in his head...

'_Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes? I know I've had a fair bit to drink and cannot tell if this is a side effect or not. I doubt I'll remember any of this tomorrow, but I hope you enjoyed watching me as much as I did you. Have fun without me; I doubt I'll see you again. _

_- Foxy_

The small smirk played around on his lips as he thought about the way she'd looked when she was dancing. '_I doubt I'll see you again.' _He 'hn'ed lazily and rested his head on his fist, the other hand playing with the glass. "I will see you again." He murmured to himself "Somehow. You were far too bright for me not to notice when you're gone."

* * *

><p>That's it folks! Hope you liked it! My updating will speed up depending on how many positive reviews I get, so if you like it then gimme some mail! Byeee!<p> 


End file.
